


A Lesson in Subtlety

by sylvannrthorne



Category: CJ Cregg/Toby Ziegler - Fandom, West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvannrthorne/pseuds/sylvannrthorne
Summary: CJ finds it increasingly difficult to find alone time with Toby while at work.





	A Lesson in Subtlety

Carol jumped to her feet as she heard her boss’ distinctive heels clacking on the marbled floor of the communication office hallway, her cup of coffee tumbling to the floor in her haste. “Shit, it’s in my purse,” she thought to herself as she looked up to see CJ Cregg rounding the corner. She handed CJ a stack of papers, reminders of phone calls to make, messages to be returned, and upcoming meetings that day. “Stackhouse’s office called, they’re wondering if the President has a response to the healthcare amendment he floated to him at the last leadership meeting.” CJ stopped short of the threshold of her office, shooting Carol a look that screamed “I barely slept and haven’t had my coffee yet,” and assured her it was somewhere on the mile high stack of files on Miss Fiderer’s desk and he would get to it after he solves world hunger and the fighting in Qumar. CJ crossed into her office and shut the door; she turned to close the blinds and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the head of the White House communication department asleep on her couch. “Don’t you have a bed at home?” she asked him as she strode to her desk to feed Gail and glance through the notes Carol had handed her. Stirring, Toby groggily retorted he did, but her couch was far more comfortable. As he rose, he asked her “I hoped I might see you last night,” in that smooth sort of tone that always had a way of making her knees buckle. She stopped looking through the notes to see his face, still wiping sleep from his eyes as she smiled warmly, “I got a call from my dad last night as I was on my way, he sends best wishes for Passover, by the way.” Toby chuckled to himself, it had become a source of joking between he and her father, always bringing up Passover when they spoke, but lately Tal had been mentioning it more and more often, giving both he and CJ pause. “I’ll be sure to give him a call later,” he said, making a mental note to follow up about her dad as he crossed to her desk, placing his hand at the base of her neck and massaging gently. She let her chin drop to her chest and his hands knowingly worked the tightness from her muscles, all too familiar with where she always carried tension. CJ caught herself letting out a soft moan as he moved to her shoulders and back, leaning close to put pressure on a particularly stubborn knot, and she could smell remnants of his cologne, a musty scent of sandalwood that he knew had been her favorite ever since they dated when she was still working in public relations. “Toby, Carol is right outside, she will be coming in..” she didn’t finish her sentence because as she said the words, the door opened and Carol walked in, stopping suddenly when she saw CJ and Toby in a not quite compromising yet still awkward position. Toby quickly moved around the desk and CJ stood up as Carol apologized and backed out the door quickly, shutting the door behind her. Blushing, she went back to her desk, this not being the first time she’d walked in on an intimate moment between the Press Secretary and Communications Chief, kicking herself for not knocking first. The first time was soon after the President’s inauguration, she had spotted them making out like a pair of teenagers in CJ’s office when the rest of the staff had left for the day. A slight hand grab here, a too lingering glance there, it hadn’t taken long for Carol to put the pieces together, her bosses were definitely sleeping together. 

CJ felt the heat rise from her chest to the tips of her ears after Carol left the room, knowing she had seen more than she expected, but nothing too scandalous. “I told you we can’t keep doing this here,” she said, buttoning her blouse as Toby returned to his spot on the small couch. “I had planned to do that and more for you last night, but you never showed.” He knew she had a reason for blowing him off, but that small reassurance did little to assuage the sting of being left alone with more burning candles and scented oils than is recommended in an apartment that size. He looked at her and she held his stare til she finally spoke, “I will make it up to you Toby, I promise. But no more fooling around at work, I don’t need us making the rounds at the daily meetings of the West Wing assistants and their search for hot gossip, Margaret already knows we used to date.” She stepped closer and kissed his scruff before shooing him from her office, “go on then, I’m sure Will or Josh have managed to do something worthy of raising your voice by now, you’re so hot when you’re angry with them.” He gave her a smirk as he grabbed the door handle, “You know how I like a challenge Claudia Jean,” and stepped out of the office.

Carol stepped into the bathroom hoping to salvage her purse from the deluge of coffee she had manage to dump in it in her haste. She dumped the excess coffee down the sink and grabbed handfuls of paper towels to soak up whatever was left. As she was wiping out the remains of her latte, she saw Ginger walk in. “How’s things looking today?” she asked, stopping when she saw the contents of her purse strewn across the counter. The look she got told her everything she needed to know, “Well if it’ll make you feel better, Toby just hauled Sam into his office and is really giving him an earful, apparently things with Miss Poet Laureate are over and done with, and he’s back to his usual mood.” Carol just focused on drying out her things, careful to not let her face betray what she knew, that Toby has in fact slept with Tabitha Fortis, but it wasn’t anything serious. She knew he was going over the top with Sam because he knows CJ likes seeing him fired up, likes seeing something other than old “Pokey” as his ex wife was known to call him. “I’ll make a point to stay on his good side, thanks for the heads up,” Carol turned and left the restroom, hoping to catch a minute with CJ to discuss the coming briefing. 

By the end of the day, Carol was ready to go home, enjoy a glass of wine, and maybe start reading the book Donna had loaned her, something about the history of cross country skiing or something like that. CJ had just walked out a few minutes before Carol made it to the security checkpoint, so she was surprised to see her car was still in the lot. As she reached her car, she heard low voices whispering nearby, and she whirled to reach for the emergency phone but froze when she realized the sound she heard was CJ’s soft moan a couple rows over. She risked a glance and saw CJ and Toby in a dark corner of the parking structure, their hands all over one another as they kissed each other with such passion Carol found herself becoming aroused after a couple moments. She quickly shook her head and retreated into the drivers seat, desperate to get home before she saw more than she should. CJ whirled around when she heard the car start, pushing Toby away with a finger to her mouth shushing him before he could protest. She saw Carol driving off and felt her face go red at the thought of her assistant seeing her with Toby. “Well it looks like we are going to have to have our fun elsewhere,” CJ said with a wicked grin on her face. Toby growled softly as he nibbled on that sensitive place on his lovers neck, making her moan louder as he slipped a hand up her skirt and played with the slick wetness at her core. “You’re coming to my place Jeanie, and I won’t take no for an answer,” he said as he pulled her to his chest and breathed in her scent as if it were the sweetest thing he’d ever smelled. She grinned as she took his hand, “you know we are going to have to do something about this, whatever this is, and work has to come first while we are here” “Jeanie the only words I want to hear from you the rest of the night are yes sir, more sir, and thank you sir,” he lightly spanked her as they climbed into his car. “Yes. Sir,” she said with a wicked grin on her face, to which he smiled warmly and said, “good girl,” as they drove towards his apartment.


End file.
